Diskussion:El-Aurianer
Q Da das Volk der El-Aurianer von den Borg fast vollkommen ausgelöscht worden ist, bleibt es unklar, wieso sie es anscheinend mit den Q aufnehmen können (Guinan und Q nahmen beide eine Verteidigungspositionen ein, als sie sich auf der Enterprise begegneten), wobei die Q anscheinend Angst vor den El-Aurianern haben. Es sah für mich eher so aus als ob Q etwas gegen Guinan hat. Ich zitiere mal Guinan aus dieser Episode: We have had some dealings. und Q Those dealings were two centuries ago. This creature is not what she appears to be. She's an imp, and where she goes, trouble always follows. und wieder Guinan Not all the Q are alike. Some are almost respectable.. Das ist also eher was persönliches und hat hier nichts zu suchen-- 08:38, 7. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ob es nun zwischen auf die Individuen oder auf die Rassen bezogen ist, Guinan ist scheinbar in der Lage, den Kräften eines Q etwas entgegenzusetzen, andernfalls wäre Q sicher gelassener, sollte er vor Guinan eh nichts zu befürchten haben. Solange nicht klar ist, ob nur Guinan einen Q konfrontieren kann, kann man es durchaus im Raum stehen lassen, ob dies nicht für alle El-Aurianer der Fall ist. -- 12:05, 7. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Borg Ich verstehe nicht, wie man 2293 schon wissen kann, dass die El-Aurianer Flüchtlinge sind, aber erst 2365 etwas von den Borg hört. Hat 72 Jahre lang niemand von den El-Aurianern etwas von den Erlebnissen berichtet? 2.161.73.159 22:59, 13. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :in wird angedeutet das es schon spätestens 2354 Gerüchte und Theorien über die Borg gibt. -- 11:44, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Außerdem gelten die El-Aurianer als Zuhörer, nicht als Erzähler. Ich denke, dass sie es auch einfach nicht erzählt haben, und wenn, nicht der breiten Masse, sondern nur den wichtigen Leuten, und die erzählen sowas sicher nicht weiter. Massenpanik und so... --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 11:57, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Wenn ich mich nicht irre, wird in auch gar nicht erwähnt, wovor sie flüchten, ebenso wissen wir nicht, wann die Borg die El-Aurianer zerstreut haben. -- 12:54, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich hatte Sorans Aussagen "... dann kamen die Borg!" und "ich habe 80 Jahre nach einem Weg gesucht" immer so verstanden, als wäre der Angriff der Borg VOR seiner Suche geschehen, weil er danach, eben wegen seiner Suche nach einer Möglichkeit in den Nexus, nicht mehr zuhause gewesen ist. Aber nun gut, danke für die Antworten :-) --2.163.163.50 15:39, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Dies sagt er aber zu Picard im Jahr 2371. Die Föderation hat jedoch bereits durch Q im Jahr 2365 ( ) Kenntnis von den Borg. Als die Flüchtlinge gerettet werden, weiß in der Föderation noch niemand etwas von den Borg, selbst in ist der Name "Borg" unbekannt, für die Menschen dieser Zeit sind es nur "irgendwelche Cyborgs". Chronologisch gehen erst die Hansons mit der USS Raven ersten Gerüchten nach, die mit dem Namen Borg verknüpft sind. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass Soran weiß, dass es die Borg sind, immerhin stellen diese sich ja freundlicher weise vor ("Wir sind die Borg..."), durch die Filme wird aber nicht klar, ob Soran dieses möglicherweise vorhandene Wissen teilt. -- 15:48, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Hab die Folge ( ) gerade gesehen. Guinan sagt tatsächlich: "Mein Volk begegnete ihnen vor einem Jahrhundert." Dann passt es tatsächlich. Danke für die Informationen. --2.162.48.250 22:34, 5. Mai 2015 (UTC)